Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by Pretty Perverts
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has just moved to the U.S.A the "Dirty South" and lands a job at a finance company and meets Mila Rose a married older woman of two what happens when the two worlds meets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone new story *starts doing the new story twerk* I think I'm going to up The Blacker The Berry on Hiatus! I'm having a hard time writting it with soooo many diffrent characters in it. But to make up for it here is a new upload that will be my Longest EVER at least 20 chapters! So I hope you all enjoy and thank you everyone for sticking with me! I know I don't write the most popular stories and I have even received a few "hate comments" but i have also received good comments and that id what keeps me going! So enjoy...**

Ichigo was so excited to get the job. Since his graduation two years ago, he'd been pretty much just enjoying life, holding down odd jobs just to support travel and clubbin'. He'd finally tired of both enough to put his MBA to good use (and to hopefully get his dad off his back). It was the first time he'd sat through a "serious" interview, hoping to be chosen. They did, but just for a second interview. This dance continued for two more months, and two more interviews. When he finally got the call it felt like he'd just won "American Idol" or something. He had two weeks to get it together.

The first 6 weeks in the new Financial Advisor position would be spent in training. Like an excited new employee, he showed up 30 minutes early. He'd always liked being the first one in because he could check out who showed up after him. There was a wide spectrum of new employees, anywhere from the guy in his late fifties, to the bubbly blonde in her early twenties. There were some really cute girls in the room, but nothing that really did it for him, and then she walked in. All he could think was DAMN!

She had this air about her that you'd have to be dead to miss, even the gay guy next to him picked up on it. Ichigo could tell by the way he'd said "Mmmph, work it girl" under his breath when she came in.

She looked about 6 feet tall, mostly due to the almost stiletto 4 inch heels she wore. Never before did a woman look so hot in a business skirt suit to Ichigo. It wasn't that it was skin tight, or super short, but the way the material hugged her thighs and that ass, it didn't need to be. Her jacket hit just past her waist (he assumed so her ass wouldn't be covered by it) and it was fitted to accent her thick waist. She wasn't stick thin which was the normal for women back in Japan, she was probably a healthy size 14, and her body was bangin'...and she knew it, she had to! She was a real woman who was proud of being a woman, and Ichigo was glad she was one because as excited as he was about the new job, he was way more excited about her.

She'd come in with about 5 minutes to spare, but she knew the instructor and other established employees, so she probably didn't have to worry. He had to meet her, talk to her,to know her. He'd never felt this kind of obsession about any woman within seconds of seeing her, but this one was different. Her skin was the most beautiful shade of dark coco, it should've had its own name. She looked like those darkskinned African queens he'd seen on DVD once or twice. Her hair was so beautiful that at first he thought it couldn't possibly be real. It was extremely thick; dark brown, glossy, it fell past her shoulders, and was cut into a lot of layers that were flipped in all different directions. She wore her long, layered bangs in her face swept over one eye. Ichigo didn't know why she'd want to cover those eyes; bright, round, seductive, and green? He had not know any black girls with that shade of eye color before. She had the best pair of lips he'd ever seen. They were so big and thick. Her top lip even had that sexy split in the middle, (his mom told him when he was younger that it was called a "shush mark" for when angels wanted to keep crying babies quiet they would push their magical finger on their top lip to quiet them down, and from the looks of her "shush mark" she was a very noisy baby) They were for lack of a better word, perfect; the shape, the volume, the outline, the shade, perfectly kissable. With a dark red lip color on them and a high gloss. He could picture them on his own, on his neck, his cock, damn he wanted her and it was starting to show. He thought to himself 'Think man; dead puppies, old saggy boobs, fat nuns. Whew! the last thing I needed was my stiff 10 incher trying to flee its woolen prison.'

It was time to get started and she made her way to the one empty spot left, thankfully it was about two seats in front of him just to the left. When she walked all the right things bounced and jiggled. She took her seat and then he saw her legs. He was surprised to see that someone who was dressed so professionally, had neglected to wear hose, although legs like that should always be naked. They were long and shapely, like a Barbie doll's, and that same special shade of chocolate that was uniquely hers. Not that he had a fetish or anything, but even her feet looked great. Damn, he wanted to know her.

The first training exercise was to state his or her name, tell a funny little story, and to walk up to one of the other new hires and introduce themselves. He really had little interest in anyone else, so the five people before her remained "old guy", "bubbly blonde", "Boobs McGee", "wannabe stud muffin", and "soccer mom", but when she spoke, "Mila" was all he heard. The most beautiful name he'd ever heard for the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her voice was deep, raspy, sexy like a 900 number chick, but she sounded so educated, which made it that much sexier. Mila's funny story was about her falling flat on that voluptuous ass of hers in the gym, and when it came time for her to pick someone to introduce herself to; she walked to the front of the room and then started to walk in his direction. She got right in front of him and extended her hand and said "Hi, I'm Mila Rose, and you are..." with a smile that lit up the room.

He stood up and noticed her eyes widen at his stature, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and it's my pleasure to meet you."

She smiled slyly and said "My goodness you're a thick one!" commenting on his stature.

She was right; he was about 6'1" and 220lbs. of solid muscle. He was on the swimming and karate team in high school and college back in Japan, but never wanted to go pro. He stopped playing due to wanting to chase his dreams and move to America. Then once he moved to the 'dirty south' he began falling in love with soul food which added even more weight on him and made him fill out deliciously but he still worked out and did karate training at the local gym. He was naturally olive toned, plenty shades lighter than her because of his Japanese and Irish heritage, which also attributed to his rust colored hair, but had the good fortune of inheriting tea brown eyes from his mother. Eyes that could look straight into your soul, and would always let you know that you were wanted. He'd been told that he was a "hottie" and "fine ass hell" on more than one occasion, from the women in America and loved to hear it and helping to add onto his self confidence.

After she laughed at her double entendre, he leaned over and whispered in her ear "I could say the same about you." as he took his seat.

With that she felt a chill go down her spine and when she went to speak, her voice changed it's pitch a little and she said with a smile "Well Ichigo, the pleasure was all mine", and sauntered back to her seat.

It came time for lunch and the gay guy, who's name Ichigo actually remembered was "Yumichicka" asked if he knew of anywhere good and they decided on this little barbecue place. "Yumi" was a damn trip and on the way to the restaurant, he mentioned Mila. "Damn Ichigo, that woman is fierce! I saw you checking out her legs and all that ass she is toting around like four Coach Bags on clearance, hell I was checking her out too and I'm strictly dickly!" Ichigo laughed out loud at that one, and then they walked in. There she was, sitting at a big table with about 3 other ladies and there were 2 empty seats.

"Hey Yumi, (long pause) Ichigo! Why don't you guys join us." She remembered his name, and even pronounced correctly, he loved hearing her say it.

Ichigo lurched for the empty seat next to Mila almost knocking over Yumi and heard Yumi mumble "Down boy" as if he were a misbehaving dog.

"Guys, this is Tier, Sun-Sun, and Apache; Tier, Sun-Sun, and Apache, this is Yumi and (another pause) Ichigo. They're new hires like me" she said with a chuckle.

"Oh girl, you know you're an old pro around here" Apache said.

They all exchanged hellos and handshakes and Yumi and Ichigo sat down. Sun-Sun kicked things off "So Yumi, where are you from?"

"Well honey, I'm from Spain where all the rumors are true, and I got my Bachelor's at "University of Barcelona in Finance".

Sun-Sun then turned to Ichigo " How 'bout you Ichigo? Judging by your (clearing her throat) foreign looks, I imagine you are from out of the country as well?

"Very astute Sun-Sun, yes I did move here from a foreign soil I'm from Japan and I finished up my MBA at University of Tokyo two years ago and ..."

Mila interjected "Damn, all that and brains too, your girlfriend is one lucky lady".

"She didn't seem to think so, she cheated with my roomate".

"Then sweetie, she did you and single women everywhere a HUGE favor!" and she winked at Ichigo.

He looked at her and smiled "So what about you Mila? What kind of hand has life dealt you?"

Apache gave him a knowing look and said "Yeah lady, how are Kaname, Kevin, and Kory?"

"Well Kaname is wonderful as always, and I can't believe that Kevin and Kory will be 11 and 12 in a few months."

'FUCK', he thought, afraid of the answers that were sure to come "Wait a minute, who are these people because I really can't picture you being somebody's mom."

She laughed and said "Well Tokyo Smarty Pants (as if it were his royal title), I have three men in my life, my sons and their father. So why can't you picture me being somebody's mom?"

"The fact that you have to ask is really cute. Well let's just say, I'm glad my mom didn't look like you when I was growing up. At least I knew that when my friends came over, it wasn't to check out my mom! That would've sucked. I'm sure your sons will be telling you just how much soon enough."

Though he was laughing, inside a little piece of him was dying. Someone else had gotten to her first, and he was the smart one for making sure she wouldn't get away. Mila's eyes lit up when she spoke of him and Ichigo was surprised at the twinge of jealousy he felt. He'd just met her and in his mind he would've been fucking her brains out shortly. Damn it, he still wanted to and every time he looked at her, heard her voice and laugh, he was convinced that he would make it happen. Fuck Kaname and the kids, Ichigo was about 95% sure that her husband couldn't give her what he could in the sack. He could make her forget, if only for a few hours.

ฯฯฯ

With each passing day, he'd try to be where she was. He was completely infatuated with her, and she made it worse. He could tell that she liked him too. She started to sit next to him and Yumi in training, and when they would talk, she always looked Ichigo in the eyes intent on every word he said. When he made her laugh, which she loved to do, sometimes she'd put her hand on his thigh. Once she even commented on how tight they were, and he was flattered that she noticed.

He often wondered how old she was. He was baffled by the fact that she had two children that age and she didn't look a day over 26. The more he thought about it, the hotter it made him that she was two of his fantasies in one; a beautiful African goddess and an older woman wrapped up in a package hotter than he could've ever imagined. Then he would think of what her husband must've thought when he first met her. He had to have felt the same way: wanting to touch her, to taste her, to have her thick legs wrapped around him as he made her his. Ichigo hated him and wanted to be him at the same time. Her husband got to see those perfect curves in all their glory, he got to fuck the hell out of her daily, he got to see that plump ass free from the pants and skirts that hugged it so closely. Did he get to fuck her in the ass? Ichigo sure as hell would, and was determined to wear her down until he got the chance. She'd be his in a way she could never be Kaname's. The constant thought of her was driving him insane.

After the completion of their lengthy training, he was pleased to find that his office was right next to hers, separated only by panes of glass. He could check her out daily and they'd gotten quite friendly, so it would be easy to stay that way. He'd find excuses to get her to help him out with something. She was brilliant, always willing to help anyone, and when she'd lean over him to point something out, he could "accidentally" brush across her breast, or just enjoy the scent of her. Once, he couldn't help but to reach out and touch her hair. It was so beautiful and shiny, and it felt like the most luxurious thing he'd ever touched. Mink and chinchilla had nothing on Mila's mane, he imagined people lining up to buy coats and stoles made of it, it was that fabulous. It smelled just as awesome, like peaches and fine ass woman. He wanted her to like him, more than she obviously did already. He would hit on her at times, playfully of course, so she couldn't help but think of him. Ichigo decided to put a plan into action; he couldn't let her go, he didn't even want to. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her.

They went to lunch one day, just the two of them. He decided to find out just what she really thought of him.

"Mila, I lost another one. What is wrong with me?"

He read the shock in her face "Sweetie, I don't know where you find these losers. They've got to be insane to let you get away!"

"I love spending time with you Mila; you always make me feel better. Does your husband know how lucky he is? You know, I really wish he didn't" he said with a wink.

She smiled and winked back at him "Ichigo, he tells me he loves me and that I'm beautiful every day. He's a great father and my best friend. We've had our ups and downs, but we were made for each other. If you stop wasting your time with these idiotic girls you seem to keep hooking up with, you could find that too. You don't call on a girl to do a woman's work! You're a great guy and you deserve it."

"It's easy to tell you you're beautiful, but does he tell you that you're the hottest thing walking around on those legs that go on for days? When I find that girl, I hope I feel that way about her."

"Ichigo, you're smart, funny, not to mention fucking gorgeous. You're like the epitome of that whole Tall, Smart, and Handsome thing. You could have anyone you want. Hell, if I'd met you before Kaname...who knows" she said with that super sexy grin.

That's another thing he loved about her. She was not shy about saying what was on her mind. It was like being with one of the guys, only way more fun to look at. Now he knew that she thought he was good looking, no; make that "fucking gorgeous."

"Mila, does your husband know that you talk to me that way? Married women shouldn't talk to young single guys like that" he teased.

"I talk to people the way that I think they can handle. With my friends I just let it all out, and I'm usually more comfortable with guys because we speak the same language. I'm really a super macho gay guy trapped in a woman's curvy body, which works well for me!" she said with a laugh. "He loves that about me and he knows that I'm going to be me. We both look at other people, we're married not dead. But as long as that looking doesn't lead to touching, we're fine. I know what he likes, and he knows what I like, but we love each other and that's the important thing."

"So, say you were friends with someone and you became attracted to them. Would that change the way you were around them?" he asked knowing that she'd be brutally honest in her answer.

Well, Ichigo I'm very attracted to you, I have been since the first day I met you. I'm attracted to most of my guy friends. If you look at them, they're all just different variations of the same guy. Tall, Smart, built, that's how I like them. Strong sexual chemistry is a part of most of my male friendships, but I love my husband, so all I'll ever be with any of them is a really good friend that cares and they're cool with that. I'm that friend that will give it to them straight, but with a female perspective. I've been told that it's a cool thing to have insider's tips when they're trolling for THOT'S. Just like you and me" she laughed and touched his hand.

It was that little exchange that put the final nail in the coffin. He always felt that if she weren't a married woman, then she would've been all over him. He thought he saw her shudder at his 'size' comment and now he knew it wasn't all in his mind. If only she knew what he wanted to do to her. He thought that all her guy friends probably felt the same way, but he just couldn't let it be that way forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group from training decided to get together and celebrate making it through to the end. They would go out on the town to the different clubs for some drinking and dancing. Ichigo had pretty much made up his mind that he wouldn't go until he heard Yumi and Mila talking about it.

"Girl, I know that husband of yours isn't going to let you go out alone!"

"Boy please!, he doesn't let me do anything. We came to that understanding a long time ago. He trusts me and I trust him, he goes out without me on occasion too! He's my husband, not my daddy!" she laughed.

"Damn girl you got a good one, does he have any brothers?"

"Four, but unfortunately they all play for my team...not even any down-low brothers!"

"Shut Up! You are so crazy!" Yumi said laughing out loud.

Ichigo decided that he would join the group on the night out; he'd do anything to be where she was. They all met up at a local hangout and Ichigo was surprised to see that Yumi had brought some girl with him. She looked pretty hot from a distance and had on an off-the-shoulder white top, that contrasted her gorgeous dark brown brown skin beautifully, some skinny jeans that hugged every inch of her, and some knee-high leather boots. She had a white flower barrette in her hair as well. Ichigo's mouth almost flew open when he realized that it was Mila. When they made their first stop at a club, she had found some friends out on the dance floor. Ichigo used the opportunity to ask Yumi what was going on.

"Hold on there young grasshopper, she asked me to be her designated driver" Yumi said.

"Did you meet her husband?"

"Yeah, he seems like a sweetheart. Her little boys are the cutest little babies I've ever seen. Her husband looks at her the same way you do".

"Damn man, is it that obvious?"

"Yes, its crazy obvious to everyone except her. She is book smart yes but not very smart in observation." Yumi sighs sipping his overly gay drink.

"Really? I just figured some lucky brother scooped her up early. I could never bring myself to look at the pictures of her family. What does he look like

"He's a nice looking guy black guy; looks like je has a big cock, grown man swag, Yall look like literally night and day. He's about 6 foot tall, long dreads in a ponytail, Why Ichigo, you sizing him up to see if you can take his woman?" Yumi said with a laugh.

"Naw man, just curious I guess."

Then Ichigo turned his attention to Mila on the dance floor. He was mesmerized by her movements. "Maneater" by Nelly Furtado started playing and she started to snake her body with the beat of the music, oblivious to his stares. It couldn't have suited the situation any better because she had made him "want all of her love...he wished he never ever met her at all", well not really. He stood for a moment, watching her move, and realized why they always shot scenes like this in slow-mo in the movies. She caught him watching her and smiled, doing that little "come here" move with her finger. Finally, he started to move his way over to her, and she was so into her dancing, she turned and bumped into him.

"Oops, sorry sweetie! I didn't see you."

"That's okay, no harm done! Mind if I dance with you?"

"Not at all, if you think you can handle it!" she said with a wink and a laugh.

They started to dance and she looked him over, impressed with his rhythm and moves. They got closer and he grabbed her to pull her even closer. Not thinking anything of it, she kept dancing and having a good time. He was enjoying having his hands on her, the dancing gave him the perfect opportunity to enjoy being close to her without it being awkward. Then the music stopped for a minute, and "Be Without You" came on. Mila started to walk off the floor when Ichigo grabbed her hand.

"Dance with me." He pulled her close to him again, this time their bodies pressed together. He pushed his cheek against the side of her forehead and they danced. He had wanted to hold her like this since that first day they'd met.

He started to get lost in the moment when she whispered to him,"I think we need to stop, because as tempting as it is, there's nothing I can do to help you with that".

He snapped back to reality and realized his cock was starting to stiffen from being so close to the object of his desire. "Oh Shit Mila, I'm sorry!" he said.

She laughed and said "It's okay, I won't abandon you and your friend out here. Let's move toward a table". After they got to the table, they sat down and she put her hand on his, "I'm sorry I did that to you, please don't hold it against me" she said with a smile.

"Only if you don't hold it against me" he replied.

"Deal!" She was so cool about what could've really been embarrassing, she could've run off and left him out there...hard-on and all, but she cared enough about his feelings to not want him to be any more embarrassed. Why did she have to be so perfect? He wanted her to finish what she had started so badly, but now wasn't their time. He'd take care of his situation later, with thoughts of her still swimming in his head.

Months had gone by since their little encounter on the dance floor, and as hard as he'd tried, he couldn't get past his desire for her. She hadn't treated him any differently after his partner in crime made a guest appearance during their slow dance. In fact, she acted like it was the most normal thing in the world. It was like she had no clue that he was as attracted to her as he was. She was the coolest, most beautiful woman he'd ever met and every day that he saw and spent time with her just made him want her more.

He resigned himself to the fact that there was no way around it: he had to have her and he'd do whatever it took. Ichigo figured out a way to put his plan into action. She was having her car serviced on Friday, and they needed to keep it overnight for some reason. Kaname and the boys had gone out of town to see his parents, but she couldn't get time off from work so she told them to go on without her. She asked Ichigo if he could give her a ride home since he passed by her neighborhood every day, and of course he agreed. 'I'll give her a ride alright' he thought to himself.

As they were walking out to the parking lot, she took off the shirt she wore over her baby pink laced cami which was 'unsuccessfully' trying to cover her hard nipples.

"Ichigo, I hope you don't mind, but I'm burning up!"

"No not at all, I'm right there with you" he said as he took of his dress shirt to reveal the tank top underneath. His strong, muscular build was not lost on her and he saw her checking out his arms and chest. "Do you mind if I make a stop along the way?"

"Your ride, your rules. I'm crazy tired though, so I'll just wait for you if you leave the AC on for me."

So she got in, leaned the seat back and relaxed. They had about a 45 minute ride to her place, and she'd complained all day about being tired. Once she got cooled off again, she started to doze off. He was sure she wore that skirt just for him, and her chocolate colored breasts were jiggling around with every bump in the road. Man was she gonna get it. Outside of his Rosy Palm, he hadn't had a piece in the 8 months since he'd met her. He'd subconsciously been waiting months for her, and before he was done with her she'd be begging for it.

He stopped off and got some "tools" for the evening's little private party. She was passed out and slept the whole time he was in the store. When he got back to the car, she had shifted her body around, and her skirt was twisted and hiked higher up, and she had propped one bent leg on the door's armrest. He just sat there a moment, staring at her thick bare, tight, but not overly muscular thighs, wanting to grab them, feel them on the side of his face, feel them on his waist, feel the back of them pressed against the front of his. It was all he could do to resist taking advantage of the moment, but he kept his mind on the mission and drove on.

As he drove, she rolled over onto her side and was facing him, her cleavage on full display. She had the most perfect breasts; they weren't too big or too small, just curvy and jiggly enough to be worthy of attachment to her body. He kind of felt bad for his thoughts, because she trusted him enough to fall asleep in his presence. He'd come to value her friendship, and knew that this would ruin that. But on the other hand, he needed to follow through with his plan. He didn't know when or if he'd get another chance. He had to risk it for the chance to be with her completely, to make her his.

When they got to her place, he was really impressed with how nice it was. She had done well for herself, or maybe her husband had done well for them. 'Forget him, it's just me and my Mila tonight, and tomorrow, and possibly the next day' he thought to himself and turned off the car.

"Mila, we're here".

"Okay Ichigo, I'll wait here for you."

What? Oh, she didn't realize that he'd already made his stop. "No Mila, we're at you're house. Do you need me to help you inside?"

"Hhhmmn? What? Oh, we're here, thanks Ichigo, I got it from here" then she almost fell out of the car. She was so tired it seemed like she'd had a little too much to drink.

"Here hon, let me help you inside. Where are your keys?" she fished around and handed them to him. He opened the front door and helped her inside. "Here, let's let some light in" and he opened her blinds and window shades. "Where's your bathroom?"

"It's down the hall on the left" she replied.

Ichigo used the opportunity, and her semi-coherent state to explore the house and found the master bedroom. Then he came out, went into the hall bathroom, flushed the toilet and ran some water to go through the motions.

"Thanks so much Ichigo, drive safe" she smiled and waved as he let himself out, careful not to lock the door behind him. He drove his car down the street and parked it and hurried back to see what she was up to. She was still sitting in the living room, tired and dazed, when he got back. A few minutes later she got up and started to stumble toward the master bedroom. He ran around outside to where her bedroom windows were and found her again. Luckily, her cul-de-sac wasn't developed yet and her house was the only one there or he may have had a problem. He stood and watched her as she slowly started to get undressed.

There she was; his dream girl Mila, stark naked and more beautiful than he'd imagined. He wondered how much more perfect her body could've looked before the kids came into the picture, because she looked better than any girl he'd been with. Her breasts were full and perky with almost black brown colored nipples, her stomach wasn't flat, but not overly pudgy, but what got Ichigo was the extreme difference between the size of her already thick waist and the fullness of her hips, and her long, perfect, "Barbie doll" legs. In honesty she was built like a house a perfect BBBW if he had ever sae felt the familiar bulge that he'd fought off so many times before, but would soon put to good use.

She made her way toward the bathroom, that big round ass jiggling and floating around with every step, and left the door open, which afforded him an unobstructed view of her actions. He watched her climb into the shower stall, and took his chance and went back around to the front door. YES, it was still unlocked, so he entered and locked the door behind him. He made his way back to the master bedroom and stood for a moment watching her through steam and the clear glass shower doors. She was singing and he was floored by how beautiful her voice was. The irony of what she was singing wasn't lost on him, it was his favorite Bob Marley song "Turn Your Lights Down Low." He just stood there listening to her sing.

"I want to give you some love. I wanna give you some good good lovin'. Oh I, oh I, oh I. I wanna give you some good good lovin'." He reveled in the huskiness of her voice as she sang and he watched her sway to her own music. She could've easily done it professionally, but knowing her the way he did, she probably had no idea just how good she was. Damn her husband was a lucky man, because Ichigo was sure there was no one more perfect than Mila.

Coming back to his senses and remembering what he needed to do, he left a wrapped present on the bed, made his way to the closet and laid in wait for her. Mila walked back into her bedroom, still naked and drying her hair, and saw the gift on the bed and read the note attached with a bow. She wasn't startled because Kaname always did things like this, she was sure that he'd come home early to surprise her and dropped the kids off at a friend's house. The typed note read...

" _Hey Babe, are you up for a little game? If you want to play, you've got to follow the rules. First, put on this little number I got for you, then the blindfold. Lay back and let your stranger do all of the work. You can't touch me and I won't talk to you, but you will enjoy it. If you do call out to me, don't say my name, call me "Stranger". If you're up for it, just get dressed and I'll know...I'm watching you!"_

The thought of it made her hot and wet instantly, and she immediately went to work doing as she was asked. She feverishly ripped away the wrapping paper and found a barely there black lace top with straps that tied on the shoulders, and a matching pair of hot shorts that would barely fit over her hips and ass.

"This is so you, you're obsessed with this ass aren't you! You know I will barely be able to hike these over it!" she said aloud to whom she thought was her husband. Finally, there was a black satin eye mask and she put everything on. "Okay stranger, now what do we do?" she giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

With that Ichigo emerged from the closet and gently pushed her shoulders to make her fall backward onto the bed.

"Ooohh, please don't hurt me; I'll give you whatever you want" she said trying not to laugh.

Ichigo paused for a moment to take her in, she was so beautiful, hair wildly splayed around her on the bed. He removed the remainder of his clothing, walked around to her side and grabbed her hands, clapped the shiny cuffs on, and slammed them down on the bed above her head. "Mmmmnn kinky, those are cold! So I guess you're gonna take what you want Stranger."

He started to run his fingers slowly up and down her chest and stomach and her breathing started to become more erratic. He began lightly kissing her stomach and then licked his way up to her breasts, taking one into his mouth while massaging the other.

"Wow his face is really smooth today and his hands seem smoother and...bigger?' she though to herself as she groaned out loud. It was probably due to the whole "Stranger" thing she thought and was really into it.

He started to turn his attention to her nether region and when he felt how wet she was, he felt his cock twitching. His silence was killing him because he was extremely turned on by how vocal she was. He pushed the undies to one side and gently started to slide his fingers up and down her smooth, wet slit.

'Holy shit, she waxes' he thought to himself, feeling his cock stiffen even more. He paused again, extremely turned on by the vision writhing on the bed beneath him.

He was surprised that she was that same chocolate brown all over, even down to the tips of her soaking wet pussy lips, which bloomed into the hottest shade of pink he'd ever seen.

He wanted to tell her that he wasn't her husband, that he wasn't a stranger...that he loved her. He loved her? Of course he did, he fell for her as soon as he saw her. He wanted to believe it was just physical attraction, had she not been married, he would've gotten it out of his system months ago.

His plan to get her had backfired and he'd dug himself in too deep, there was no turning back for either of them. He had to have her, but he wanted her to know it was him, to want him just as much: but not yet, soon.

"Mmmmnnnhh" she groaned aloud, breathing heavily, breasts heaving.

He untied and removed her top and then proceeded to pull off the hot shorts he'd bought just for that perfect, big round ass he'd been lusting after for months. She was so wet, they left a trail down her legs, and after he'd gotten them off, he started at her ankle and slowly cleaned the trail with his tongue.

"Oh my god, don't stop, I want you so bad!"

He grabbed her by the thighs and forcefully pulled her closer; he slowly licked her wetness, from ass to clit. Mila let out a guttural moan and started to reach down to grab his head. Ichigo caught her hands and pushed them away.

"Oh, don't want to break the rules...please don't stop, please don't...uuugghhh" she let out another moan and he thought he would explode. He started to slow his pace, savoring the taste of her, enjoying her wanting him to finish her off.

Mila's thoughts began to wander: who could this stranger be? Since she was enveloped in this fantasy, she let it take over her and starting thinking of Kaname actually being a stranger.

The thought of being with someone other than her husband had always excited her, but she was too faithful and valued their marriage too much to act on it. There were times she had let her mind wander while they made love, about Kaname being someone else. So who would he be this time?

As he rubbed his hands all over her she thought of Ichigo, her sexy new younger guy friend from work. She'd always thought Ichigo was really hot, and never forgot what he whispered in her ear when they first met; how his hard cock rubbing against her when they danced made her wet.

If I were a single woman I'd fuck his brains out' she thought to herself. Ichigo would be her "Stranger" tonight. He would be the first man, outside of intangible celebrities, that she'd let creep into her thoughts.

Ichigo was perfect; tall, funny, gorgeous, cut, and forigen. Seeing him in his tank top that clung to his well toned chest, those big strong arms, the way his bright orange hair wasn't cut in the stuffy executive style, but in a shaggy cut that suited him, and that tight ass; she felt like she was in high school again.

He's assumed the role of the hot friend that she valued too much to fuck, but always wanted to tear the clothes off of when they were alone. But what was the harm in giving in to an unspoken fantasy?

Ichigo continued his assault, licking, blowing, and nibbling her swollen clit and lips, sliding fingers in and out of her pussy. Mila thought she would explode; the sensation was pushing her to the edge. Then, he took one of his fingers, glistening with her juices, and started to push at her asshole.

"Mmmmmnnn, ooooohhh" she groaned aloud.

With a little work, he pushed it into her forbidden entry and started pumping his fingers in and out while thrusting his tongue into her pussy.

'Kaname's really into this whole stranger thing too, he's so different tonight' she thought.

He noticed that she was getting wetter, hotter, and louder; moving her hips in time with his movements, which in turn made him hotter. All of his 10 inches were fully erect and he knew that it was bigger than it had ever been before.

Never in his life had he gone to such extreme measures to get a woman, but he couldn't go on without feeling her, all of her. He hated what his desire had made him become, but he couldn't help himself. He knew she was close and he longed to let her know that she was about to cum for him, but that would come soon enough.

"Aahh, aahh, aahh, oooohhhh, ooohh...Ichhiigoo" she screamed out as she came, not realizing that she'd taken her fantasy a little too far, but Kaname didn't seem to mind because he just kept going and she kept cumming.

Hearing her scream his name made Ichigo instinctively start stroking his painfully hard cock: did she know it was him all along?

As she started to come down, she once again forgot the rules and took hold of the back of her husband's head, but immediately noticed that something was off. There isn't any dreads! This wasn't Kaname, it was a stranger!

She'd played along thinking that it was her husband, but it wasn't. She felt sick, but strangely aroused at the same time. It had been 15 years since another man had touched her and made her feel like that, and she had vowed that Kaname would be her one and only. She wondered what she would do now.

Ichigo knew immediately that she'd been caught up and hadn't realized it was him after all. He still couldn't stop himself. Then she felt the hands on her again and found something familiar in their touch.

Not knowing exactly what to do or how to feel, she just lay there trembling, half from fear, the other half from her orgasm. She felt him climb on top of her, between her still open thighs, and rest some of his weight on her.

'Oh shit, he's a big guy' she thought to herself, she could feel how lean his body was as he lays on top of her, and she noticed that she'd smelled his cologne before. He slowly began kissing her neck, her chin, and then he softly kissed her closed mouth. His lips were so soft, and he didn't seem to want to do her physical harm. Lost in the fantasy again, she opened her mouth to accept his tongue and was extremely turned on by his skill.

"I've wanted you for so long, your taste matches your sweetness" he said to her in a soft voice, and she was immediately snapped back to reality. She knew his voice, she knew him.

He lifted the mask from her eyes, and it took a moment for them to adjust to the light. She blinked a few times to regain her vision. The stormy, tea brown eyes and light dusting of brown freckles she'd expected to see; but hoped wouldn't be the ones to stare back at her, were indeed there.

"Ichigo, oh my God no, what have you done?" She was in shock as she looked into his eyes as tears welled up in hers.

"How did you...how could you...why would you do this to me? I trusted you!"

Her words clutched his heart like a vice, and the pain and tears in her eyes broke it completely. He reached up to wipe a tear that started to descend her right cheek, searching for what he would say to her. She violently whipped her head to the side to avoid his touch and his hurt but still lustful gaze.

He waited for her to take a swing at him, to put up a fight as he'd been sure she would, but she just lay still beneath him, barely breathing.

The remorse of what he'd done began to set in, but wasn't surprised that he was still painfully hard for her. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke again.

"I'm waiting for an answer" she said trying to choke back her tears.

"Was it all a trick? I cared so much about you, you'd become one of my best friends. I don't understand how you could do this: I thought I knew you" she said as the tears started to stream down her face.

Hearing her speak of them in the past tense burned his soul. He'd tried for so long to stop what he was feeling for her, he cared so much about her, hell, he loved her.

The words wouldn't come to him, he was dying inside as much as she was on the outside, then his brain checked out and his dick took over his thinking and his speech.

You've always known how I feel about you. There's no way you couldn't, you're the most brilliant woman I've ever met so there's no way you couldn't feel it when I was close to you. From the first moment I saw you, I've wanted to touch you, to taste you, to feel your skin next to mine, to be inside you. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you" he said breathing heavily, inches away from her neck.

Feeling his hot breath on her neck, and his skin next to hers had started to make her forget how hurt and violated she felt. She had started to feel aroused again as she lay beneath him, but was still unsure of what was coming next.

"So is that all it was? You pretended to be my friend so you could break down my defenses, and fuck me? Is that all I am to you, someone you just had to FUCK?" She felt that heat that had been her driving force throughout life, she was done being a victim: she was PISSED!

"It's always been more than a need to fuck, you have to know that. I didn't mean for it to happen like this, but I had to have you and I would've risked anything to do it" he paused scrambling to think and then his dick took over again, "I know you wanted it to, I was right there feasting on you when you came - and screamed my name".

After he said it, he licked the side of her face and pushed his body onto hers.

"I know you want me Mila".

"You smug, self-centered SON-OF-A-BITCH!" she yelled and before he knew it, she'd flipped him on his back. Straddling him, she took her still handcuffed hands, clasped them together, and backhanded him; almost knocking him out. When he flinched, that's when she felt his cock hit her at the base of her spine.

'Holy Shit, he really is HUGE' she thought to herself as she looked down at his body. She hated to admit it to herself, but he was right, she had called out his name.

He looked beautiful underneath her and she was impressed that all that working out had paid off for her to be able to overtake him, if only for a moment.

He used that moment to regain control and grabbed her hands and flipped her back over with him between her legs again.

They lay there, chests heaving into one another, him struggling to not pass out and to keep her subdued. He'd grossly underestimated how strong she was, but it only turned him on more and all rational thought was escaping him when he looked at her.

Her hair was wild, her chocolate mounds were heaving towards him, begging to be sucked, and then he looked into her eyes.

She stared deeply into his eyes now, no tears in sight, and there was a fire burning there. He could see her hatred of him boring a hole into his skull, but there was something else there, something her anger couldn't mask...lust.

She looked into his eyes and noticed that they were a deeper brown than normal, and the whole left side of his face had started to redden from her punishment.

He was so huge on top of her; his body looked like it had been carved by the Roman artisans from centuries before. His eyes were wild with the shock of how she'd overpowered him just moments before, and stormy with the lust he still felt for her. She knew she was weakening beneath him, but couldn't think of a way out. He was right, she did want him; she wanted him BAD!

Ichigo shifted his weight onto his knees and slowly started to run his hands all over her body. He ran his hand down the side of her face, expecting her to turn away, but she didn't and maintained eye contact.

He brushed his thumb over her slightly opened mouth, feeling her soft lips beneath it. He slowly traced a path from her mouth over her neck and down to her right breast. He squeezed and massaged it gently, rubbing her hardening nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

He looked into her eyes again and noticed her eyelids were a bit heavier and the anger had started to subside.

Feeling that he might not get the shit knocked out of him again, he let go of her hands, grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him.

She was again shocked by the size of him when she felt his cock hit the back of her thigh when she was still almost a foot away. She'd resigned herself to the fact that he'd already made her cheat, and he wasn't going to go away; now she didn't want him to go. She wanted to do the things with him that he'd wanted all along.

With both of his hands free, he grabbed both of her chocolate colored globes and picked up where he'd left off. He started to kiss her neck, moved down to her clavicle, and finally stopped at her right breast and licked her rock hard nipple.

As he sucked her tit, she let out a low moan. He moved his hand down to her clit and started rubbing it in time with his attention to her nipple.

"Mmmmnn."

He gently rubbed her slick pussy lips before inserting a finger, followed by another, into her sopping wet hole.

"Ooooohhh" she let out in a breathy sigh.

He left the comfort of her breast and started kissing and licking his way back up to her lips, just stopping short of kissing her.

He looked into her face and her eyes were closed. He slowed the pace of the fingers in her cunt, and willed her to open her eyes.

"You feel so good. It's even better than I could've imagined. God I've wanted you for so long Mila, you're all I think about. I can't sleep at night without you coming into my dreams, cumming in my dreams. I want you to cum again and again and scream my name. I need you"

Mila opened her eyes to look into his and was surprised by what she saw there. There was the same look of lust and obsession from before, but there was something else in those eyes too.

She'd seen that same look in her husband's eyes for the past 15 years, the look of all of those feelings and love.

'Love?' she thought. It couldn't be, not with what he'd made her do, what he'd done to her; but still it was there and she knew that he wanted her to see it in his eyes before he took her completely.

The thought of him; his perfect hot body, his gargantuan cock, the want in his eyes for her, it was just too much for her to take. He'd really gotten to her, and she believed him now. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Take these off" she commanded, snapping him out of his stupor.

"What?"

She brought her still cuffed hands to his face.

"Take these off, or is this how you pictured our only time together?"

He looked a little saddened by her words, 'only' he thought, but quickly snapped into action because she'd given in to him.

He quickly got up to grab the key, and Mila sat up and got a really good look at him, all of him. His cock looked as big as her forearm, and just as thick, and then she became nervous and turned on at the shear size of him.

He sat down and took her hands into his and proceeded to unlock her cuffs. Then he noticed that her wrists were raw where she'd struggled against them.

"Oh my God Onna, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?" he said as he brought them to his face and began kissing them.

"Not as much as your face is going to in the morning" she snapped back, but then tenderly touched the now crimson side of his face.

He closed his eyes at her touch and held her hand to his face. He then grabbed her, pulled her closer and looked deeply into her big, bright eyes.

"I need you" he said as he put her hand on his aching cock, and then kissed her.

She was lost in that kiss, lost in him, and at that point they were the only two people in the world.

He gently laid her back onto the bed and positioned himself again between her thighs. His cock: which obviously had a mind of its own, positioned itself at her hot entrance and came to rest just outside her dripping wet pussy. She could feel the heat from the head, but she wasn't nervous anymore.

"Please be gentle Ichigo, I've never seen such a huge cock in person. You look like you could rip me in half."

"Trust me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you again. If this is to be our only time together, I want to be sure you'll never forget me."

With those last words, he slowly started to slide it inside of her, pausing to allow her time to get used to the size.

"Owwww, ahhhh, ohhhh" she moaned before she bit down on his shoulder.

"You are so tight".

She felt so tight, warm, and moist inside. He knew he'd have to go slow to make sure he didn't shoot his load too early.

He continued slowly pushing all of his manhood inside of her, relishing in the tightness, warmth, and the moans he could hear and feel deep in her chest.

She was driving him crazy and all he could think about was fucking her with wild abandon.

After what seemed like hours, he pushed the rest of himself inside of her and she moaned in his ear, "Oh my God Ichigo, it feels soohhh good."

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes" was all he needed to hear.

He slowly started to pump in and out of her as she writhed underneath him, clawing at his back like some pissed off cat trying to escape its captor. He started to kiss her again, and their tongues met in a tango of passion. He muffled her moans with his mouth, while keeping his slow pace, careful not to hurt her.

She wrapped her arms and the legs he'd lusted after for the better part of a year around his sculpted body and started matching her movements with his.

He was determined that since this might be his only time with her, he'd make it last as long as possible.

He broke their kiss and rose up onto his arms to enjoy the view below him. He watched as his dick slid in and out of her and how she seemed to love the feel of him inside her. She bit her lip in between moaning and he leaned down to kiss her again.

"God I love the sight of you" he told her. She moaned in response, unable to speak, barely able to breathe. He noticed her breathing had become more erratic, and picked up the pace of his stroke.

"Aahhhh, ahhhh, uunnhhh, uunnhh, don't stop, oh my God, oh my God".

When he heard her, as turned on as he was, he slowed down again.

"Are you close Onna?"

"Yes, yes, ohhh so close!" she answered with more breath than sound.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he pushed in completely.

"Uunnhh, no, please don't stop, pleeeaase don't stop!"

"Do you want it Inna?"

"Yes"

"Tell me what you want"

"I want it, give it to me"

"What do you want to do?" he asked, pumping into her with each question.

She moaned in response, but that wasn't enough for him. He stopped for a moment, and then started again, faster, harder.

"Say it!" he commanded.

"I want to cum, make me cum!"

"Who am I? Who do you want?" he yelled, his thrusts harder with every word, waiting to hear the words he'd longed for.

"Ichigo, OH MY GOD Ichigo, MAKE ME CUMMMMM!" she screamed as the orgasm overtook her.

He kept his pace, enjoying every minute of her wanting him, but careful not to orgasm himself. If this was the only time he'd live out his dreams, he'd make it last all night if he could. He wasn't through with her yet...not by a long shot.

The feeling of him insider her, pumping away was driving her crazy. She needed a minute to catch her breath and knew he had no intentions of letting her. Everything in the room started to look really bright and Mila thought she was about to pass out.

She extended her legs and when he thrust inside her, she locked them around his waist and grabbed him around the neck and pulled him close to her to stop his movement.

With that last inward thrust, she started cumming again and was moaning and writhing beneath him, hanging on for dear life.

Ichigo struggled against her, but every time he tried to raise himself up off of her, she came up with him. He gave up the fight, and focused on the feeling of her muscles contracting and releasing his cock as she came. After about a minute, he tried to prop himself up again, but she was stuck to him like glue.

He decided it was time to switch positions and before she knew it, he'd wrapped an arm around her, pushed them off of the bed with the other, turned around and sat upright on the edge of the bed with her still on his cock and in his lap.

In this position, they were face to face and he just stared at her, enamored with her beauty, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. Guttural moans escaped her and he could feel them in the pit of her stomach which was pressed against his. She was so still, if she wasn't holding him so tight, he would've thought she was asleep. His cock flinched inside of her and she was fully aware of her surroundings.

Ichigo, I can't go anymore. You've got to stop...uunnnhh!"

As she pleaded with him, he'd wrapped a hand around each side of her waist and started to move her up and down on his cock.

"I'm sorry Onna, but I can't stop until I'm done. Do you really want me to stop?" he asked as he started to move her faster.

He was so glad that vanity had made him stay in shape, because it made him feel so powerful to be able to move her to his will; he wouldn't have missed out on this moment for the world.

She tried to speak, but being impaled on his cock like that was knocking the wind out of her. It felt so unlike anything before, it was euphoric.

He noticed that she was barely breathing, and stopped for a few seconds. When he did, she made a huge gasp for air like someone who had been on the verge of drowning. After she caught her breath, she gazed into his eyes. He was so turned on by those big green eyes connected with his browns as he was inside of her. The place he'd dreamed of for so long.

He started to move her again, and she loosened her grip on his neck, grabbed a big chunk of his tangerine colored hair, jerked his head back and kissed him so passionately, it took his breath away. She moved her mouth away from his with a moan and looked down at his torso. All of his muscles were flexing as he moved her, and the sight of it turned her on even more.

'This guy is amazing' she thought to herself as she was transfixed by his lran but chiseled form in action.

She'd always had this preconceived notion that guys that huge didn't really have to know how to work it, but realized her ignorance immediately. She could feel him moving his pelvis beneath her as they fucked, like they were doing some sort of dirty dance, and he'd assumed the lead.

He started to scoot them further back onto the bed, never missing a beat, until his feet were on the bed also. He brought his legs in closer, and started to lean forward. Mila thought he couldn't get into her any deeper, but she was wrong.

He rested his arms on his knees, and used the new leverage to thrust into her even deeper than before. Then she noticed that she had put her feet down behind him and was slamming into him just as hard. He was so big, she felt him in her belly.

The new position had brought about a change in him too, because he was louder, almost as loud as she'd been. She decided it might be time to turn the tables a little and started to arch her back and rotate her hips with his thrusts. He'd been at it for about two hours and she knew that he had to be as close as she was. He started to moan and grunt louder with each thrust as she moved with him.

She broke their rhythm and again overpowered him, pushing him down onto the bed. Eyes fiery; he looked up at her in amazement as she took all of him in and started giving him the best cowgirl of his life.

He watched her and noticed that she was snaking her body on his pole the same way that she'd danced when they were at that club so many months ago. He'd thought it was hot when she was fully clothed, but it didn't even come close to the level of hotness on top of him right then. She was grunting loudly, and breathing heavily with each movement as she ground into him, breasts heaving, smearing her wetness onto his pelvis.

He'd never seen anything like it as she rode him like both of their lives depended on it, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't hold out anymore.

He grabbed hold of her hips and pounded into her as hard and fast as possible, and when she screamed out his name again, it was all he could take and pumped into her furiously calling out her name repeatedly as he came.

"Oh Kami-sama, Mila, Mila, Mila" it sounded like he was singing as her name slowly passed his lips over and over.

He seemed so comfortable screaming her name, and she loved it that this beautiful man beneath her was lost in the moment, lost in her. She was so exhausted she collapsed in a heap on top of him.

He inhaled deeply to take in her scent and wrapped his arms around her, satisfied at what the last few hours had delivered, but saddened because he knew that he had to let her go.

He was exhausted as well and as sleep began to overtake him, he kissed her on the head and said "I'm so sorry about the way this happened, but I wouldn't change it for the world. God knows I tried so hard to fight it, but I couldn't help it. Mila, you're so amazing...I love you" and drifted off.

'What?' she thought to herself. She was drifting off when she heard him talking, more like thinking aloud, his voice calling her out of her slumber, then shocking the hell out of her. Who was he? This last revelation was a bit much to take right then. 'He loves me?' she thought, knowing that it could only mean trouble for both of them and their future.

It was so easy to be angry at him when he'd taken advantage of her the way he had, but after the mind-blowing sex that just took up the better part of the night, she'd decided to forgive him and try to return their relationship to normal, but he didn't just fuck her brains out; he'd made love to her?

What did this mean? She was utterly confused, and too tired to deal with it right then. She was so comfortable splayed across his body, wrapped up so lovingly in his arms. When sleep came this time, there were no declarations to keep her awake and she drifted off, wondering what the morning would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Onna-Woman

Saturday morning came, and Mila awoke alone in her bed. 'Was it all just a dream?' she thought to herself. She heard the shower and when she went to move, her entire body was sore. No such luck, it was all real and Ichigo was now in her shower.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand; the red numbers seared 10:45 into her brain. She was still so exhausted that she just flopped back onto her pillow and looked into the bathroom.

Ichigo was in her shower, and he looked so yummy that she just wanted to go right in there with him. Somehow she knew it would be wrong, no more wrong than what they'd done for so many hours the night before, but that was over and she was going to try to block it out and go back to her life. She had to; her future was with Kaname and her boys.

Just as she was convincing herself that this was just a one time thing, he walked out of the bathroom, stark naked. He was so busy drying his hair he didn't even notice that she was awake.

He was indeed the most visually stunning man she'd ever seen. He was that same glorious tan color all over his sculpted body. If she were to describe the perfect man to a sculptor, the end result would be Ichigo.

Ichigo; the one she'd been so honest with and told him she'd been attracted to him since the first day they'd met.

Ichigo; the one she'd told that any woman would be lucky to have him. Hell, she thought she was safe; after all she was a happily married mother of two.

Ichigo; the one she'd fantasized about before realizing that it was indeed him pleasuring her.

Ichigo; the man that took advantage of her and made her do something she'd vowed never to do. Did she regret it?

Why did he have to be so skilled, sooooh skilled? Why couldn't she just hate him for what he'd done to her? Duh, he was the biggest and the best man she'd ever been with.

She was mesmerized by him; his legs long and chiseled, but not overly so. The water droplets he'd missed while drying off, glistening in the morning light. His perfect skin; the color of a latte with too much steamed milk added. His eight pack: yes friggin' eight pack, she wanted to run her tongue all over it, all over him. Damn it, he had to hurry up and leave!

She started to look up at his gorgeous face when she saw those eyes, the color of flamming ambers, looking into hers. He was so beautiful, with the exception of the left side of his face which was a little swollen and almost burgundy in color.

He had no idea how long she'd been watching him standing there, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was enjoying the view.

He'd watched her sleeping for about an hour before he finally decided to leave her side to shower. There was nothing he wanted more than to stay there with her, all day, all weekend, but he decided it would be best if he just slipped out before she woke up, he'd done enough, he'd hurt her enough.

He'd tried so hard to get her out of his head, out of his heart, but he feared that after last night it would be impossible. He didn't want her out of his life completely, so he'd follow her lead and hope that they could salvage something of what they had before he'd ruined it.

When he'd caught a glimpse of himself, and the damage she'd done to his face, he chuckled and then winced at the pain. He'd grossly underestimated the power of that firecracker, but it only made his feelings for her deepen.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he just stood there for a moment taking all of it in, her beautiful chocolate brown, naked body lying in stark contrast against the lilac sheets. Mila brown, his new favorite color; then he saw those eyes.

He was lost in those eyes less than twenty-four hours ago, and now they had the look behind them that he'd waited so long to see, but it was bittersweet.

Now his question had been answered, yes; she did want him, but it hurt his heart because he knew that that night was the only intimate time that they would share.

He'd memorized every curve of her face, every curve of her frame, branding her into his memory knowing that he'd never again see her like that. How in the hell would he get her out of his system now.

"Good morning slugger."

"Good morning lady-killer."

"Glad to see your sense of humor is still intact. I'm sorry I woke you, I'll be out of your hair as soon as I'm dressed."

"Well, I learn more and more about you everyday. I never would've pegged you as the Wham-Bam-Thank You-Ma'am kinda guy. Gosh, does your face feel as bad as it looks?"

"Every bit as bad as it looks, but I was a bastard and I had it coming" he said with a small smile as he adjusted his jaw.

He reached down and put his boxers on, then grabbed his shirt and stopped to look at her again. "Look Mila, I'm sorry about how I went about what happened, but I'm not sorry that it happened. Quite frankly, it was the best night of my life and if I died today or tomorrow, I'd die a happy man to have spent one night with you..."

She'd stood up and limped her way over to him and put her fingertips over his mouth. She couldn't take another word, afraid of what it would do to her. But deep down she knew that she needed him to answer a question, scared to death of what the answer would be.

Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I just said..."

"Ichigo, I heard you last night and I don't really think you were talking to me, but I heard you and I need to know; so I'm asking. Did you mean it?"

"Mila...I'm...I can't..."

She put her hands on either side of his face, careful not to hurt him. She bent his head down so his eyes would have no choice but to meet hers.

He looked into her eyes, not caring that the object of his desire was standing naked in front of him; he knew that he was cornered and she'd know if he lied to her.

"Ichigo, I need to know. Did you mean it?" she knew the answer to the question. She could see it in his eyes, but he still wouldn't speak.

"Ichigo: did you mean it?"

"Yes...yes Mila I do love you" he said as he sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

"I've been in love with you for months now."

Her heart sank and she felt faint. She knew he wouldn't lie to her, and she knew the answer to the question before he spoke. What did this mean for them? Could they salvage anything resembling their friendship? Had she lost her damn mind for even thinking that?

It was all too much for Mila, and everything went black as she passed out. Ichigo caught her and just held her in his arms wondering if she was okay. Not knowing what to do next, he wrapped her up in a sheet and just held her close after making sure she was still breathing and wasn't feverish. He definitely couldn't leave her like this.

Mila awoke and looked around again to see that it was now 8:15 pm. Panicked, she tried to sit up but her movements were restricted. She looked down expecting to see her naked body, but realized that she was wrapped up in one of her sheets, like a mummy, and that there was a large, tanned arm holding her close to the warm figure at her back.

He was still there, and she could tell from his rhythmic breathing that he was asleep.

'Did I pass out? Man he really put it on me!' she thought to herself.

She was glad that he hadn't left her naked and passed out, but the fact that he'd stayed with her only complicated things more for both of them. She was so confused at this point, knowing that she was still very much in-love with her husband, but she also knew that she felt something for Ichigo too. Could she really go the rest of her life without having another night like that?

She moved his arm off of her; being careful not to wake him, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She just stood there, enjoying the hot water cascading over her head and down her sore body.

Her muscles ached as though she'd just worked out for the first time in years, but she really didn't mind it anymore. She ran her hands over her body, the way he had, and found herself flashing back to the activities of the night before.

What did he see in her? This man that could have anyone he wanted had taken her because he couldn't bear to be without her for another day. She'd had guys really hard up for her back in her few single days, but nobody that came close to the kind of man that was Ichigo.

After 30 minutes in the shower, she knew that she had to get out and face him. When she got out, as she was drying off, she noticed him hurriedly getting dressed.

He was trying to skip out before she was done, so she quickly wrapped her hair in a towel, wrapped another around herself, and slowly walked into her bedroom.

"Mila, are you OK? You fainted and I checked to see if you had a fever or anything, but you seemed fine. I know I probably should've left, but I just had to know that you were alright. You are aren't you?" he asked as he sat at the foot of her bed.

"I'm fine, and I'm glad you stayed. Ichigo, there are some things we need to talk about. If I led you on then I'm sorry. What you did, at first, was just plain wrong, but I think I understand why you did it. Neither one of us can change what happened last night, but we..." he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Do not apologize to me, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who's sorry, and not sorry. Now that I know you're okay, I'm going to leave and hopefully we'll have a chance to work this out in a less loaded setting. I meant what I said, and I have no intentions of taking it back, but I am old enough to not expect you to feel the same way."

"There's just one more thing I need from you" he said as he carefully tugged the towel, making it fall from her head.

Her hair fell down into her face and onto her shoulders. He softly swept it out of her face and looked deeply into her eyes before he pulled her close to him and kissed her: softly at first, then with all of the passion he could throw into it because he knew that the chances were pretty good that it would be the last time.

He kissed her on the forehead, and pushed her back just enough so that he could stand. They stood there both wanting the same thing, but knowing that it shouldn't happen again. He leaned into her and took her into his arms one final time, hugging her tightly, then grabbed his bag and left.

She stood there in a daze as she heard the door shut behind him, wondering what Monday would bring, glad that she had another week before she had to face Kaname and act as if nothing had changed.

Monday:

On her way to work, she had feelings of anticipation and dread, both at seeing Ichigo. He had always brightened her day on Monday, always making sure that she smiled at least once. If only there were some way to get that back, someway to get her friend Ichigo back. She missed him already. As she was on her way to the elevator, her friend Sun-Sun was already waiting there.

"Girl, are you alright? You're walking around like somebody beat your ass and wearing...OH MY GOD...FLATS?" Sun-Sun said laughing out loud.

Mila always wore heels because they gave her this sense of power and made her feel damn sexy.

"Girl, shut up! I think I pulled a muscle in my back moving furniture around the house" it sounded just as good as it had in her head when she'd thought up the excuse to explain her injured stride.

"Have you seen Ichigo?" Sun-Sun asked on the elevator ride.

"Ichigo?"

"Oh, do not act like you don't know who I'm talking about! You know I'm talking about Ichigo, your "work-husband.""

That was the cute little nickname the girls had given Ichigo because Mila had been spending so much time with him.

"I saw him walking in about 10 minutes ago and the whole left side of his face is black and blue. According to him he'd gotten into some bar brawl this weekend. He looks a hot mess, but when he was talking about it, he just had this little smile on his face. Probably thinking about what the other guy looked like after it was all over. Aaaahh youth", Sun-Sun chuckled.

"Really? I'd hate to see the other guy" Mila chimed in with a cocky little smirk, knowing full well that she was the "other guy".

She was on her way to her office, when she decided that if she didn't peek in to say "Good Morning" the same way she did everyday, someone would definitely notice. When she ducked her head in, even she was shocked by his face.

"Good morning...WHOA-OH MY GOD your face! Oooohhh!" she said grabbing the left side of her face as if to feel his pain.

"I heard you got into some sort of bar fight this weekend?" she asked smiling, knowing full well the answer.

"Yeah, stuff happens when you're having too much fun" he replied, laughing at her shocked expression, and the boldness of her statement.

"You should've seen and heard the other guy, he was screaming when he got his!" he said as he gave her that sexy look and a smirk.

"I know you probably don't want to spend anytime looking at this, but would you like to have lunch with me today?"

"WHAT?" she half-yelled as he totally caught her off guard.

This was almost too much, but she tried to play it off and remember that he was trying to keep up appearances too, and this was their usual routine.

"How could you say that, your face is still one of the best looking ones I've seen so of course, I'll have lunch with you, it's what we do."

He gave her the biggest smile he could muster and she walked out of his office. Maybe there was hope for their friendship after all. He was so excited that she didn't make up some excuse to not have lunch with him, although he would have completely understood if she had.

He noticed that she looked quite a bit shorter than normal: when she walked out, he noticed her walk and footwear, and instantly knew why. He smiled at the thought that he wasn't the only one with visible proof of their night together. She was so awesome.

As the weeks turned into months, they fell back into another comfortable routine. She did spend more of her lunches with other friends, as did he. His desire for her refused to subside, but having the memory of their night together helped him out more than he thought.

After a while though, that memory had started to become a double-edged sword because he so longed for history to repeat itself.

Fantasizing about how great it must be to be with her paled in comparison to how it had actually been. A fantasy could be forgotten, but that hot night would never be. Never before had he gotten his ass kicked by a woman, let alone in bed, but that only served to add to his desire for her.

Mila tried to move on as if nothing had happened; like that was even a possibility. She saw him everyday; she wondered how he spent his time alone.

She wondered if he thought about her, because she sure thought about him. She wanted to see him again, feel his beautiful, perfect skin against hers, and have that huge cock inside her again.

She couldn't get him out of her head, but she could put a little distance between them.

Over the past 3 months, they'd eaten lunch alone together all of 5 times. During those times, she could only think about the night they'd shared, what he looked like under those sexy business suits, being his again. She had to stop it because they could never be: she was still a happily married woman.

Three months later:

The next months brought promotions for both Mila and Ichigo, and the new responsibilities cut into the time they had to obsess about each other. They never spoke about that night, feeling lucky that they'd been able to find a new routine. They were feeding off of the mutual desire for one another, and pouring that focus into their work performance.

The company had landed a large account, and the initial presentation was assigned to Ichigo and Mila. Due to the importance of the account, there would be many long hours spent working on the presentation. With confidentiality being an issue, they were unable to bring in any subordinates to assist with the work; they would be working together - alone.

Ichigo was happy with the comfortable routine that he and Mila had fallen into, but secretly he yearned for more.

Obviously he wanted to fill the role that her husband occupied, but more than that, he missed the candor that she once had when they carried on conversations. Strangely, he wanted her advice on his current situation: his obsession with a certain married woman.

The few times that they had lunch alone, there was this tension between them. He missed the Mila that would give him a quick, sometimes harsh reality check whenever he needed it and sometimes when he didn't.

He missed being able to tell her anything without the fear of being looked down upon. He missed his new best friend and felt that she missed him too.

He thought that the only way they could get past this hurdle was to talk about "that night." They decided to have lunch together to discuss a plan of attack for their latest project, and he figured it would be a perfect time to bring it up.

"Ichigo, I know it seems like 2 months is a lot of time, but we really have to focus if we're going to get this thing buttoned up in time. I feel like our jobs may be riding on this one."

"I know, and I feel it too. I'm going to put my full attention into it, but there's something I've gotta get off my chest first. Mila, I don't know if you ever think about...or ever wonder whether I...I just want you to know that I had been thoroughly checked out before it happened, and even though I, we, didn't use protection, I just wanted to make sure you knew that I was still safe".

"I...you...it's been over 6 months and now you tell me. I just figured that we'd go on like nothing had happened. I thought I knew you well enough to know that you would be smart enough not to give me anything, but I've got to admit it does make me feel better to know that you planned ahead...I guess. I mean I already knew because I'd been tested before I let Kaname touch me again, but knowing that you had been checked out beforehand really means a lot. It doesn't excuse how you went about what happened, but as I'm sure you've figured out already, I forgave you a long time ago. We can't talk about this anymore Ichigo, we have work to do" and with that she went back to eating her lunch.

Ich3 was speechless at first, but he knew that he couldn't just drop it.

"Do you think that we can ever get it back?"

"Get what back?" she said while still chewing.

"What we had before" he answered matter of factly.

"Don't you miss it? God knows I do".

"Swee—Ichigo, I don't know anymore" she caught herself about to call him by one of her usual pet names, which she hadn't done in months.

"I've really tried to go back to the way things were, but I just can't seem to get there. I miss it too, but I can't look at you without thinking about..."

"What I did to you" he looked down, ashamed.

Seeing him like that hurt her and although she didn't want to reopen the can of worms, she couldn't let him continue to feel that way.

"Ichi, that's not what I meant. I know that I probably should, and a small part of me does, but the larger part doesn't regret what happened between us. Looking back, I can see where I missed the signs, and you know what they say about hindsight. I just can't look at you without thinking about that night, and I can't go back there Ichi, I just can't. I'm not going to patronize you by asking if you understand, because I know that you do..."

He reached up to wipe a dollop of salad dressing off of the side of her face, stopping her mid-statement, and just held his hand there for a moment.

She closed her eyes; took a deep breath, and bit her bottom lip at his touch, then came to her senses and grabbed his hand and slowly removed it from her face.

He held her hand for a moment and said "I do understand Mila, but I'm glad we talked about it a little. Now let's finish up so we can get back to work, GOSH you're so distracting!" he said with a laugh.

She looked at him, shook her head and rolled her eyes and laughed along with him.

It was the first easy laugh they'd shared in months. His heart flipped in his chest as he watched her. He was still insanely in-love with her, but was willing to settle for friendship if it would keep her in his life.

The next two weeks were grueling, and outside of their project they talked very little. They were pulling 12 hour days, and were both visibly exhausted. On Friday, she wore a fitted black turtleneck, fitted red skirt, and some sexy knee-high black leather boots.

Ichigo thought his cock would jump out of his pants when she walked by him. Damn her for making him feel that way, for looking that way. He never understood how she could be so sexy while being completely covered, but DAMN she had it.

Her clothes were always so perfect, never too tight, caressing rather than squeezing her every curve. For the first time in a long time, he dreaded being alone with her.

The first few hours that they were alone went off without a hitch. They got a lot done, the cleaning crew had come and left, and she needed to get copies of their outline together.

When she stood up and walked out, something in Ichigo snapped. He followed her to the copy room and just stood there for a moment watching her.

She had no idea he was there and due to the noise of the copier, she didn't hear the door close and lock. She did feel him standing behind her, his hot breath on the side of her face and her neck.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something to say, but she was coming up empty. Being this close to him was what her body wanted even though her mind was screaming NOOOOH!

"What are you doing?" she managed to get out, trying to sound annoyed.

"I just came to give you a hand" he said as he put one hand beside hers on the copier, and ran the other hand down her back.

"We are working on this together you know" his hand moved to her waist and pulled her to him.

She could feel his erection pressing against the base of her spine and although she wanted to move, her feet were glued to the floor. His hand moved over her stomach to hold her close to him and she let out a sigh and let her head fall back onto his chest.

He smelled her hair; rubbed his face in it, relishing its silken feel, and then started to kiss the side and back of her neck while he slowly ground his bulge into her.

"Tell me you want me to stop" he said between kisses, breathing into her ear.

"I want you to stop. Please don't do this, I want you to stop" she said rather unconvincingly.

"I know you say you do..." his hands began to roam down her outer thighs, then he slowly started to pull up her skirt.

She let out little moans as his hands ran over her body, and she softly whispered "Ichigo, please don't" over and over.

He had her skirt pulled up to her waist and when he looked down, she had on a pair of those panties that had half her ass hanging out of the bottom. He started to lightly run his hands over the Mila's brown mounds of flesh.

"Mmmmnnhh, hot; just like I remember" he said in a moan.

He ran his hands over her undies around to the front and ran his fingers over her now moist center. He rubbed it light and slow over her underwear and started his previous statement again.

"I know you say you want me to stop, but your little kitty has other ideas. You're so wet for me and I'm always so hard for you" and he pushed his raging hard-on against her back again for effect.

She let out a louder moan and pushed back against him.

He knew he had her then and slowly plunged a finger inside her. He began moving it in and out of her with a slow rhythm, and rubbed her clit with the heel of his palm. He used his free band to lift her top and grab and massage her breasts.

She tried again to pull away, but her only way out was through him or the copier and she was sure that neither would budge. He was driving her crazy, she wanted him so badly, but she had too much to lose. She had to get away from him, so she tried to reason with him once more.

"Ichiiiiggoo, you have to stop. Weee caaan't...ungh, ungh, uuuuunnnngghhh!" She could barely get any words out before it was too late.

She came all over his hand and it ran down her thighs. He turned her face at a harsh angle toward him and kissed her. She was lost for a moment as his tongue invaded her mouth, but then she returned the kiss.

She reached a hand behind her to stroke his cock through the fabric of his pants. She'd fantasized about it so many times since "that night" and she remembered every inch of it. Kaname had made her cum so many times while thoughts of Ichigo and his cock danced in her head.

Ichigo was her addiction and she knew no 12-step program would keep him out of her system. She had to feel him inside her and he was all too happy to oblige. He turned her around to face him and kissed her again.

"Do you still want me to stop?" he asked her with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Now you have to finish this" she said with lust in her voice and eyes.

Without another word, he picked her up and moved them over to the table where everyone got their copies together and sat her down on top of it. He kissed her again and removed her soaking wet panties. After he'd taken them off, she reached down to take her boots off when he grabbed her hands.

"Leave them on!" he commanded.

That was the one thing he did that turned her on more than anything else. He was the nicest guy at any other time, but when he was about to give in to his desire for her, he turned into this forceful beast, bending her to his will. He'd get whatever it was that he wanted, and he wanted her.

That tone he got in his voice made her wet at just the thought of it, and what it preceded. She wondered if it was his normal way, or was he just that way with her. She'd never know unless he told her someday, but it was strictly his desire for her that turned him into such an animal.

He slid her toward him and off the table. He spun her around and bent her over pressing her upper body down onto the table. He ran his hands up and down her legs and over her boots. He had no idea how turned on his Mila in those boots would get him.

They were so incredibly sexy, buttery soft to the touch, the leather gripping her calves and ankles so tightly, like they had been made specifically for her luscious legs. They weren't shiny, stretchy, fake, and cheap like the younger set wore; they were hot, real, and classy like his Mila. HIS Mila. Whether or not she knew it, she was his Mila, and he was hers for the taking.

He used his tongue to clean her cum soaked thighs, but stopped shy of plunging his tongue into her wetness. She was moaning on the table and he couldn't wait anymore. He took off his shirts and dropped trousers.

He stood there taking her in again, before he would take her again. He stroked his cock in anticipation and when she looked back at him over her shoulder with that lusty gaze, he walked up behind her and thrust his cock into her in one fluid motion.

"OOOOHHHH" they both shouted in unison. They'd both wanted it for so long. He stood still for a few seconds because entering her from behind almost made him shoot his load immediately, and that wasn't an option.

Her cunt spasmed around his thick shaft. She was so tight, warm, and wet just like he remembered. This was his favorite place and he wasn't ready to leave.

He started to thrust slowly, and she moaned so loudly he was glad that it was Friday night and all of their co-workers were surely not coming back in for anything.

She was his for the next few hours and he was going to make it count. He loved hearing her; he loved the fact that she was so uninhibited. Most of the girls he'd been with almost held their breath, afraid to make noise, but she wasn't one of those quiet types. It really turned him on and he made it his mission to elicit more noise out of her sweet mouth.

Her ass jiggled as he hit it from the back, and it was another one of his favorite things. He grabbed her waist and started slamming her back into him as he pounded into her. She got so loud that one point he thought he might be hurting her, but that thought quickly vanished when she turned and looked at him again.

"Oh my God that feel so good baby. Give it to me, ahh, ahh, ahh"

"You like that Onna! Man, you are so fucking hot. You make me crazy!"

He brought his hand down, harder than he intended, and smacked her ass. She let out a little whimper and writhed underneath him while he pounded into her. He kneaded her ass cheeks and smacked them again. She let out a large groan and he could feel the vibrations around his cock. He started thrusting into her, like a jackhammer, wanting her to cum for him again.

She started letting out loud "ohs" with every stroke and when he kept saying "Cum for me Onna" over and over again, she lost it.

She cried out like she'd been shot and her whole body convulsed with her orgasm. He grabbed her arms at the elbows and pulled her off of the table while continuously pounding her from behind. He was hitting her deeper from this new position and she was still in her orgasm when she was hit by another.

She was so loud he was sure the whole building would've heard her had anyone but security been there, and he was getting pretty loud too.

He was grunting as if he was doing some serious heavy lifting at the gym. He couldn't get into her deep enough for his satisfaction. He watched his stiff member sliding in and out of her and he slowed his pace, transfixed on watching himself fucking her.

Everything about it turned him on, the fact that he was again fucking his dream girl: it was so dirty and risqué in the copy room of their office, that ass and pussy he was obsessed with was at his mercy...again.

She belonged to him and he needed to let her know. Not then; fucking in the copy room was neither the time nor the place, but most definitely later. He felt like he'd be cumming soon too, so he stopped to change positions again.

He gently lowered her down onto the table and pulled out of her. He quickly got out of the pants and boxers pooled at his feet, and lost the shoes and socks.

Mila was trying to push herself up off the table, but before she could regain her footing, Ichigo was on her again.

He pulled the turtleneck over her head and undid her bra which just sort of fell off. He left the bunched up skirt and her boots on because seeing her like that was an extreme turn on for him.

He stood her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he picked her up, grabbed a bunch of her hair with his free hand; he loved the feel of it, soft like spun silk, and kissed her so hard it took her breath away.

She was his and she knew it. What had she gotten herself into?

He walked them over to the locked door of the copy room and pressed her up against it. He grabbed her waist with both hands and lifted her up further, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. With that he gave her that devilish smile and gazed into her eyes. Time seemed to stop at that moment when they were simply staring at each other, breathing heavily, lost in lust, when she broke their silence.

"Well Big Boy, you got me, you've had me, what else are you planning?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well let's see, I could: A-Kiss you until you moan; B-Lick you until you moan; C-Love you until you moan and cum and scream my name; or D-"

"Love me? But Ichi" he cut her off before she could finish.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you can't feel the same for me blah, blah, blah. It still doesn't change the way I feel about you. Now before I was so rudely interrupted D-All of the above" and he rubbed his cock along her slippery entrance and felt her shudder.

She was smiling at his humor in the situation; knowing he was wanting more, but settling for the now. She was in love with him too, but he could never know.

"So what'll it be Mila-chan, we're waiting" and he smacked her ass with his cock.

"Ooohh! I don't know this is all so sudden Mr. Ichigo" she said in a mock southern drawl.

"They're all such good choices; I'm going to have to choose...Ooohhhhh!"

"Too late, I chose D" he said as he plunged himself into her, before he kissed her.

He loved being upright with her, so he could look into her eyes and she was eye-level, lip level with him. That was his favorite memory of their night together, her face even with his, being lost in her eyes, her clearly being lost in his as he made love to her.

He plunged into her before she could answer, loving the shocked sound that escaped her lips. She felt even tighter in this position, and the door supporting her back gave him greater leverage to pound into her.

With every thrust they grunted together and even though he knew that he was getting close to cumming again, he couldn't stop or even slow down.

He'd reached down and grabbed her hips so that he could thrust deeper into her, and he felt her thighs flex at his sides as she was using them to bring herself up on his downswing. She was so fucking amazing! No one in the world could want her more than he did. It turned him on so much that he started to shoot his load.

"Kami-sama Mila...I'm cumming...aahh, aahh, ahhh!" he shouted as he furiously pumped in and out of her and brought her to another orgasm.

"Ooohhh, Ichigo!" she screamed his name and writhed between his body and the door.

Her movement made him cum again, a first for him. It was so intense that his legs started to give way and he slid her down the door so that he could sit. She hugged him so that her body could be close to his and he put his arms around her holding her just as tight.

He ran his hand along the side of her face and kissed her when she closed her eyes. It was so soft, not the deep ones that took her breath away, but a soft, familiar kiss you gave someone you loved. When they broke away she looked into his eyes, and he returned her gaze and smiled.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his and ran her hands all over his chiseled back, moved to his shoulders, down his well-muscled arms, up his ripped stomach, and across his perfect chest. She loved the feel of her skin on his and he loved it too. He was so beautiful to her and she hated herself for feeling this way about him. They both knew that they were in trouble.


End file.
